


I Knew You When

by SierraIsFullOfShame



Series: Prompts [3]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Angst, Bipolar Ian, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Moving On, Talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-10-07 01:28:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10349349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SierraIsFullOfShame/pseuds/SierraIsFullOfShame
Summary: Prompt:Ian is with his boyfriend and sees Mickey with Yev in a park. He talk to his family he finds out that Mickey is out of jail from some months. He goes to him and tells him that he wants to get back together with him because he always knew that Mickey is the one and he has only broke up with him because he knew that they will end up being together. But Mickey surprise him but telling him that he will never getting back together with himAKA-Moving on Fic





	

Ian walked hand In hand with Caleb as the two strolled idly by through a lush, posh park located in the Northside. Spring was in the air after the beating they took during winter, and everyone was out enjoying the beautiful mix of warm and chilly weather.

 

Ian loved the early months of spring. The flowers starting to grow, grass once again turning green, and the all-around smell of the earth coming back to life.   What he wasn’t sure he loved though was the man next him holding his hand.

 

Sure Caleb was stable, safe, and respectable, but he was also so god awfully boring. Ian had spent time watching paint dry and found it more exciting than listening to Caleb drone on about his uninteresting day.  But again he was safe, and someone he and family thought was a perfect match to balance him out in life.

 

The diagnosis of his disorder was still relatively new to him, and working out the kinks to live normally was easier said than done. But he worked hard, and survived and fought it one day at a time. He missed excitement though. The full burst of energy he felt in his youth. The very feeling of being alive! 

 

He longed for those days when it was normal and called being a teenager, instead of the cautious looks and murmurs of _mania_.  He yearned to be free!  To be himself again without explaining his moods, and telling his family he was allowed to have feelings!

 

They didn’t understand though. They looked at him and only saw the broken reflection of their unfixable mother staring back. Not the orange hair boy who laughed with them, cried with them, and struggled through the sad lot that was their lives together.

 

But every person had a cross to bear, and this was his. One day he would prove himself to them, even though it seemed ridiculous to do so. Why did he have to jump through hoops to prove he was okay? He was not Monica, and their constant worrying only caused him to chafe deep within in his own skin.

 

Maybe they were too close to situation and couldn’t see how they were slowly chipping away at everything that made him… _him_. Then again he did have someone who looked at him like he held the secret to everlasting happiness. Someone who saw peace when there was only despair. A person who would crawl through hell itself on his hands and knees if it meant he was happy and sustained.

 

He hadn’t thought about Mickey in years, and out of nowhere the flood of memories and emotions he shared with him came flooding back with intensity! Maybe it had something to do with the man sitting in a sandbox playing effortlessly with his infant son not four feet away.

 

He was still breathtakingly beautiful like he remembered. But it was an air to him, a freeness that seemed to vibrate all around him. He was happy and lively, and open with his emotions as he rolled around with Yev.

 

Ian’s feet were moving towards him before he knew what he was doing. He let his hand pull away effortlessly, and fall from Caleb’s grasp and didn’t stop moving until he was standing directly in front of his lost love.

 

“Hey Mick” he breathed out, the words slipping past his lips with such ease.

 

“Ian?” Was all Mickey said as he held up a hand to block the brightness of the sun.

 

“How have you been? I didn’t know you were out of ja-“

 

“Ian, who is this?”

 

Caleb walked over to the two of them and once again interlocked their fingers. Ian followed Mickey’s gaze as it fell on the gesture. He was about to pull his hand free, but Mickey had already hopped up and dusted off, and scooped up Yev.

 

“I’m just leaving” Mickey replied before walking off without another word.

 

* * *

* * *

* * *

 

Two days had passed since the serendipitous encounter, and he learned from Debbie(who still surprisingly was in contact with Mandy) that Mickey was out of jail for about a year, after the his case was amended after he filled an appeal and requested it to be reviewed.

 

The new judge looked over the original case and ruling and decided he was to be acquitted based on insignificant evidence to tie him to the attempted murder of Sammi. Ian couldn’t believe it! Mickey was out and walking around and they never bumped in to each other on the Southside.

 

Apparently Mickey moved Svetlana, Yevgeny and himself to a cheap townhome on the Northside. According to second information obtained from Mandy, he was working two full time jobs to cover the rent and bills, but still had enough time off to bond with his son.

 

Ian let the information fill up in his heart to the point it felt like it could burst from the joy. He always knew Mickey would be a good father, and it was proven true. The downside was that with each new thing he learned, he fell more and more in love with the man (not like he ever fell out).

 

That’s how he found himself breaking up with Caleb and turning up on Mickey’s doorstep like a lost stray. Debbie had told him Tuesday’s were his off days and the best time to catch him. Ian knocked twice as he stood in front of the worn down wood door.

 

He waited for about ten minutes before he heard muffled ruffling of someone moving around. Soon the door was being yanked opened to reveal a very angry and tired Mickey Milkovich.

 

“What the fuck do you wan-“ He didn’t have time to finish his sentence before his eyes landed on the fire haired Gallagher who haunted his dreams.

 

“You”

 

“What?”

 

“I want you Mickey. I know I was fucked up to end things the way I did and I’ll regret that for the rest of my life. But I’m asking right here and now if you can find it in your heart to give us a second chance so I can prove it to you, and spend the remaining years of my life showing that I mean it!”

 

Ian finished his speech and took a minute to catch his breath after rushing through it. He looked to Mickey who still stood in the door way looking completely unimpressed. “Is that it?”

 

Ian was taken by surprise with that question as his head jolted back. “What?”

 

“Did you honestly wake me up from the only sleep I get that lasts more than 4 hours to tell me you want me back? Because if that’s the case, you can take that Love Actually bullshit and fuck right off”

 

“But-“

 

“Jesus Christ, did you honestly think I would invite you in and what? Fuck you? Blow you? Maybe profess my undying love to your ginger ass, because newsflash Ian I already did that shit!” Ian quickly opened his mouth to try and fix the situation, but Mickey was quicker. “Listen I don’t want you back. I don’t care if you broke up with Shaft, or you’re just fucking around on him. You’re not my problem anymore so get off my steps before I shoot you!”

 

The door was slammed so hard in his face that the hinges practically vibrated. Ian hung his head in sadness and walked away from his heart.

 

* * *

* * *

* * *

 

He was miserable and moping around for about a week. He could’ve used another week to bounce back, but the looks of concern were starting to form on his family’s faces, and hushed whispers of _depression_ were starting to spill from their lips. So even though he wasn’t ready he picked himself up and put on a smile to ease their anxiety.  

 

Dawn was creeping up and he was sitting lazily on the front steps smoking his third cigarette when he noticed someone sauntering up towards his house. He watched the person quizzically until they came into view.

 

“Mickey?”

 

“Hey Gallagher…Got a minute?”

 

Ian quickly crushed the cigarette beneath his feet and motioned for Mickey to sit next to him. He took a seat and Ian turned to face him better, while Mickey mimicked the move, leaving them now siting face to face.

 

“I just want to apologize for blowing up at you the other day. I was tired and you – _you_ just came out of nowhere with all that shit man”

 

Ian watched as Mickey looked down, obviously the situation was making him uncomfortable “Yeah I didn’t mean to spook you…If you’re here does that mean you want to give us another chance?”

 

Mickey couldn’t help that he rolled his eyes “No Ian. I meant everything I said back there, maybe now about shooting you, but we’re not getting back together.”

 

Now it was Ian’s turn to look down, because looking at Mickey was no longer an option if his eyes wanted to stay dry “I see”

 

“Look, I will forever be grateful for everything you did for me. You helped me finally be me. Like yeah maybe the way you went about getting me to come out was fucked up, but it still needed to happen. You helped me learn to love Yev by taking him and scaring me, and to love Lana by making us a family. So maybe we’re fucked up together, but separately you’ve made me a better man.”

 

Mickey’s voice was soft and caring so Ian looked up “Yeah?”

 

“Yeah man. Even though we can’t see each other again, it’s too painful to. You’ve helped be free…I’m free Ian, _you’re_ free!” Ian watched wordlessly for a minute, and then without thinking leaned forward to rest his forehead gently against Mickey’s

 

He closed his eyes and inhaled deeply, almost breathing in Mickey’s very being for what felt like the last time, because it was. This was the _very_ last time.

 

He brought his hand up and rested them lovingly on both sides of his face. He slowly opened his eyes to the sight of Mickey watching him, a small smile almost pulling fully upward.

 

Ian just kept staring, almost long enough for his own eyes to reflect in the deep ocean of blue that were Mickey’s. Finally he let his hands fall limply from Mickey’s face, and once again rest at his sides as he turned away from the man who was in possession of his soul.

 

“I’m going to miss you so fucking much Mickey Milkovich” he muttered, sadness evident in his tone.

 

“I’ll miss you more” Mickey replied before standing and walking down the Gallagher’s front steps. But before he reached the gate and left behind Ian for good, he turned and hollered back “Maybe we’ll get it right next lifetime!”

 

Ian grinned through tear stained cheeks” Bet on it!”

 

_“He wanted all to lie in an ecstasy of peace; I wanted all to sparkle and dance in a glorious jubilee. I said his heaven would be only half alive; and he said mine would be drunk: I said I should fall asleep in his; and he said he could not breathe in mine.”_

_The End_

**Author's Note:**

> To the Anon who sent me this I'm sorry it took me so long but I didn't forget you! I tweaked a few things and hope you, and everyone else enjoyed this! P.S. I know I've been MIA and I'm sorry guys just have a case of writers block so I might work on prompts and WIPs till I can get back into How Could You Just Forget About Me and I Know I'm Not The Only One


End file.
